Ardent
|related = V8 Ghost Voltic Stromberg |variants = |makeyear = |swankness = 2/5 |dashtype = Tailgater (needle) Schafter (dial texture) |inttxd = Schafter Ardent |carcols = }} |wheeltype = Muscle |flags = }} ---- }} |modelsets = |modelname = ardent |handlingname = ARDENT |textlabelname = ARDENT |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 50 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Ocelot Ardent is a classic two-door coupé featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Gunrunning update, released on August 22nd, 2017, during the Ardent Week event. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The vehicle resembles the 5th generation . It features popup front headlamps, with a vented boot and additional fog lamps integrated into the front bumper. In the rear portion of the Ardent, the engine bay is found, with numerous engine bonnet vents. The roof line leads onto the car's B pillars which swiftly make their way to the very back of the car, at which point a small lipped edge is found. On the rear fascia, large dual rear lights are apparent with smaller vertical reverse lamps. A single exit, double exhaust pipe peeps out of the rear bumper. As per the vehicle's rear-engine design, the front compartment functions as a spare-wheel compartment, as with cars like the Monroe or the Tropos Rallye. The Ardent's interior is also unique. It bears similarities to other classic cars, particularly the Turismo Classic. The vehicle's dial cluster is similar to that of the beta Schafter dial texture, which featured a unique redline marking on the tachometer, not present on the Schafter's final dial design. The car's special ability is its weaponry; the vehicle features twin machine guns merged into the front bumper. The weaponry can be seen at either side of the stretched license plate. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Vehicle The Ardent has great acceleration, which provides good speed in matter of seconds, although not as great as other sports-oriented vehicles of its class. Handling is good, with little to no sights of understeer or oversteer when turning at moderate speeds, though at high speeds, the understeer is more noticeable. Braking is also good, able to stop the car within a relatively short distance, also allowing to overcorrect turning in case the steering is not enough to sort a curve. Judging by the detailing, the Ardent is powered by a V8 engine with "Ocelot" badges marked on the cam covers, in a rear-mid engine, rear wheel drive layout. If an "Exposed Engine" modification is installed, the vehicle will have a single-cam V8 with four double-barrel carburetors. Like the Kuruma, the Ardent features a turbo dump-valve sound effect with or without a turbo upgrade. ;Weapon The machine guns perform the same as those of vehicles like the Blazer Aqua and the Ruiner 2000, providing decent firepower against players and vehicles with none or light armor, but will struggle at heavily-armored vehicles. Because of the nature of the vehicle, aiming the guns may be difficult and often requires to position the car, exposing it to the enemy target. It is better to use it in for hits & runs. GTA Online Overview Ardent= V8 (Cover) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = Ardent-GTAO-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} |-| Machine Guns= ( ) |file_fire_rate = 0.12 |file_range = 100 / 328 |file_ammo = 750 |file_reload_speed = |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = |observed_fire_rate = ~ 500 RPM |observed_ammo = |observed_reload_mechanism = |observed_reload_speed = |rsc_image = |rsc_damage = |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Ardent can be customised in Los Santos Customs and other mod shops, however the liveries can only be purchased in a Mobile Operations Center or Avenger vehicle workshop. :*'' Denotes items that can only be unlocked for purchase via research in the Bunker property. Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online Ardent-GTAO-Screenshot.jpg|Promotional Screenshot. Ardent-GTAO-Warstock.png|The Ardent on Warstock Cache & Carry. Ardent-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The Ardent on Rockstar Games Social Club, pre-2019. Ardent-GTAO-RGSC2.jpg|The Ardent on Rockstar Games Social Club. Ardent-GTAO-RGSC3.jpg|The Ardent on Rockstar Games Social Club. Videos Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available to be purchased from Warstock Cache & Carry for $1,150,000. Events ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Could be won from the Lucky Wheel in the Casino during the Festive Surprise 2019 event. Trivia General *The vehicle's name "Ardent" and its main influence, "Esprit", share synonyms of liveliness and enthusiasm. *The website's description referring to the vehicle driving into the sea is a reference to the 1977 film , which featured a submersible . *If modified correctly, the Ardent can be made to resemble the , a special track-focused variant of the Lotus Esprit produced from 1999 to 2000. *The Ardent's front license plate is stretched wide, unlike other vehicles. *The default radio stations of the Ardent are FlyLo FM, Los Santos Underground Radio, and Soulwax FM. See Also *JB 700 - Another vehicle also influenced by the James Bond franchise and also has machine guns (albeit as part of a mission). *Tempesta and Voltic - Two other vehicles with design influences from Lotus. *V8 Ghost - A vehicle in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories also based on a Lotus Esprit. *Stromberg - Another heavily modified and weaponized vehicle which is also manufactured by Ocelot. Navigation }}de:Ardent (V) pl:Ardent es:Ardent ru:Ardent Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Ocelot Category:Armed Vehicles Category:Sports Classics Vehicle Class Category:Classic Cars Category:Sports Cars Category:Vehicles with hidden headlamps Category:Rear-Engine Vehicles Category:Weaponized Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Gunrunning Category:Event Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online